marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 3
__TOC__ Designed By: Anthony Stark Constructed By: Anthony Stark Worn By: Anthony Stark, Happy Hogan, Michael O'Brien Availability: Multiple Copies; All believed destroyed. History: First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #65 Final Appearance: Unknown Capabilities *'Composition:' Iron Man’s armor is constructed of micro-scale iron alloy chainmail that is magnetically polarized when in use. **'Collapsible:' When not in use, Iron Man may render his armor supple as cloth, allowing him conceal the chest plate beneath his clothing. The rest of the amor collapses for storage within a specially designed briefcase. Completely donning the armor from this state takes less than 1-minute. *'Enhanced Strength:' Iron Man’s enhances its wearer's strength to to superhuman levels (Class 25?). *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man has miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots that allow him to hover and fly. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #66) *'Repulsors' Iron Man's gauntlets are equipped with palm-mounted Repulsors. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #67) *'Mono-Beam:' Iron Man’s chest plate is equipped with a high-intensity lamp capable of projecting Light of any frequency that may be utilized for a variety of effects: **'Spotlight' - Iron Man may project a high intensity spotlight from his chest lamp. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #66) **'Heat Ray' - Iron Man may tune his chest lamp to the infrared spectrum, allowing him to project a heat beam. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #67) *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allow him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Magnetize Armor' – Iron Man may magnetize all or select portions of his armor’s surface, allowing him to attract ferrous objects like a powerful magnet or adhere himself to them. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #67) *'Electrical Power Supply:' Iron Man’s armor is powered by a flat array of miniature batteries built into its chest plate. He can recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate directly into an electrical source. Iron Man may utilize his armor's electrical supply for a variety of effects: **'Electrical Heat' - Iron Man can channel electrical energy through the outer surface of his armor to generate heat. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #67) *'Secondary Systems:' Iron Man's armor is equipped with a wide-variety of secondary systems: **'Smoke Bombs:' Iron Man carries a supply of miniature Smoke bombs in his armor's belt. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #67) *'Sensors:' **'Energy Detector:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with sensors capable of detecting, identifying and tracking various types of energy (Heat, Radiation …etc.). (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #66) *'Air Supply:' Iron Man’s armor may be sealed, allowing him to function underwater or in a vacuum for up to 30-minutes on its own internal air supply. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #66) *'Pacemaker:' Iron Man’s chest-plate contained an external pacemaker that electronically stimulated his injured heart, forcing it to function while worn. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #66) *Suit-wide electrical contacts provide increased power * Uni-Beam now capable of firing a pulsed laser beam. *2nd generation boot jets improved speed and control using turbines. *''Anti-acceleration field'': an invisible shield that lessens impact of incoming attacks. *Hologram emitter: able to generate up to 12 holograms. *Raised studs on gauntles improve punching power *Diamond tipped cutting blade/drill TOS#83 *Image Reproducer (TOS #98)Allows the armor to form a hologram without using mirrors. *Sound Duplicator--duplicates sounds. (TOS#98) *'Vapor Ejector' Uses air and gases such as "reflective mist" (TOS#72) for a variety of purposes. *'Grounding Wire'-additional protection against electricity, can also channel it through.(TOS #83?) *'High Frequency Wave Generator *Chemical kit (TOS #71) *Proton gun (TOS #70) used against the Titanium Man. 'Negative ion energy' (TOS#71) *'Reverser ray' (TOS#71) *Exploding Pellet (TOS#88) Limitations: *'Limited Power Supply' - more efficient than previous models, but still a concern. Notes *Iron Man made several modifications to this version of his armor: Trivia *The MK IV armor is commonly known as the Early Classic Armor. It has also been referred to as the Model III, Mark I armor. List of Appearances: *Tales of Suspense # - First Appearance Related Articles * External Links: * References * ---- Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits